


New Beginnings

by Ponddipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hogmanay, Jealous Harry, M/M, New Year's Eve, besotted Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: A Work In Progress:How can Eggsy prove that Harry is the one he wants?





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress and I'm hoping that some lovely person out there in the crazy fandom of Kingsman can, and is willing to help me out.  
> I've had this idea knocking round and round in my head for a while but I just can't seem to get it to go right. SO I decided to post the first part in the hope that someone else can spot the problem and point me in the direction of how to fix it. It was supposed to be some post Christmas fluff but things turned dark on me and I can't figure out how to get it back!
> 
> I had hoped to get this done in time for News Years but it isn't going to happen now. I'd just like to be able to get the damn thing finished.
> 
> As always comments and suggestions always welcome - even if it is to say 'stop writing this trash and go find something else to do!'

** New Beginnings **

 

They crossed the border into Scotland somewhere around half past ten. Eggsy snuck a quick glance at Harry who was still curled up fast asleep in the passenger seat next to him looking so relaxed and serene, and absolutely fucking gorgeous as ever.  The younger man smiled as he dragged his eyes back to the road ahead, stifling a yawn.  It had been a rollercoaster over the last few days and he was glad that after tonight they would get a few days rest before their hard work would begin once more.

The LED clock glowed bright on the dash, indicating it would be tight but that they should make it by midnight.  Hogmanay was a big deal up here apparently and Merlin would have him shipped to Siberia if they missed the big party tonight.

            Mind you, when Merlin discovered just why he and Harry were a day late returning from their trip to the States he was likely to kill them both, but it would still all be worth it.  Eggsy finally had his happy ever after.

 

They had spent Christmas together, their first as a couple, at home in London with Eggsy’s Mum and little Sister.  Daisy had adored Harry on sight (Eggsy always knew his lil’ Sis had good taste) and the feeling was very much mutual.  Harry was great with her, playing games, reading stories and even taking part in the infamous tea parties that Daisy was currently so keen on.  Even Eggsy’s Mum had to admit that Harry was actually a nice guy once you got to know him.

            Christmas day had been perfect, full of love, laughter and amazing food.  Harry had insisted on cooking and refused to let Michelle lift anything more than a glass of champagne all day.  Truly, Eggsy couldn’t remember ever having a more enjoyable day in his whole life.  But all too soon it was Boxing Day and the pair of super spies had to return to work.           

            Kingsman was still in the early stages of rebuilding itself after Poppy’s plan went pop.  Andrew, who had been out to lunch and had thankfully survived the shop blast, was project managing the tailor’s renovation leaving the ‘other venture’ in Harry’s capable hands.  He had been unanimously voted in as Arthur by all the surviving agents nearly six months ago, about two weeks AP (after Poppy).  Being one of the few agents actually fit enough to go on a mission (seriously their sick and injured list was as bad as a Premiership football team at Easter) Eggsy was heading for Los Angeles and an intelligence gathering mission at a gala party held by one of the middle ranking Mafiosi in the city.  Harry was also heading stateside, returning to Statesman in Kentucky to sign the final papers that would transfer ownership of the Tarronfirth Whisky Distillery into Kingsman hands.  Merlin was so anxious to get his teeth into the project that Harry had, only half-jokingly, told Roxy to hide the man’s legs should he try to overdo things.

            Eggsy was also anxious.  He hadn’t spent more than a few hours separated from Harry since the day they’d reunited in that padded cell, the memory of their last parting at the foot of the stairs in Harry’s old house and the events that followed still haunted his nightmares eighteen months later.

            ‘Eggsy, I’ll be fine.  This is just paperwork.’  Said Harry, his arm looping around the young man’s torso, pulling him closer for a hug.  ‘The worst that can happen will be a papercut or RSI from signing my name countless times, or my dying of boredom from too many meetings with boring old farts of Lawyers.’

            ‘Don’t joke Harry!’  Grumbled Eggsy, burrowing his head deeper into the other man’s chest, as they flew over the Atlantic.  ‘In this business you never know what might happen.’ 

Harry ran his free hand through Eggsy’s hair in a soothing gesture, dropping a kiss onto his crown.

            ‘Jus’ remember, I love you.  I love you and yous got a family who loves ya and wants you to come home, yeah?’

            ‘I know dear boy.  I know.’

 

Eggsy’s mission was successful.  He managed to skim the data he needed from the guests’ mobile phones and ‘jack’ the data drive from the mark’s pocket without him realising, despite being constantly shadowed by one of his bodyguards.  The tall muscular man had introduced himself as Tony, batting his baby blues at Eggsy with a shy smile, then proceeded to glue himself to Eggsy’s side all night once he realised that the younger man wasn’t there _with_ anyone.  Although the attention was both flattering and useful, in that with a little light flirting in return Eggsy was able to elicit introductions to significantly more of the marks associates and thus skim the data from their phones as well, it took all Eggsy’s restraint not to shudder in disgust at the man’s proximity as they chatted, or break his wrist when Tony led him away from one group to the next with a hand on the small of his back, or dislocate his shoulder when he threw a casual but possessive arm around Eggsy’s shoulders while discussing a recent kidnapping with a suspected drug runner from New Orleans.

            The trouble came when Eggsy tried to leave.  Still acting the part of a gentleman Eggsy sought out the host to thank him for an enjoyable evening and gave his apologies that a family emergency meant he had to leave so suddenly.  But the mark insisted, with a salacious grin, that Tony escort him back to his hotel as it would not be safe out on the streets at that time of night for one so handsome as Eggsy.  Despite his protestations that he would be fine, the mark was not to be swayed and to avoid a scene Eggsy relented, secure in the knowledge that his feed was still being monitored by a Statesman handler, even though the line was unnaturally quiet.  He found he had missed the constant hum of Merlin’s voice in his ear during the mission.

            Halfway back to the hotel Eggsy had given as his residence in the city (which was actually three miles from his real one), Tony had pulled off the highway and stopped a few minutes later in a dark back alley under a flyover. 

            ‘Um, this isn’t my hotel.’ Said Eggsy, trying to slow the rapid beat of his heart as his mind raced to the potential outcomes of their unscheduled stop.

            ‘Well, I decided I couldn’t wait no longer.’  Said Tony, sliding his hand from where it had been resting on Eggsy’s knee up to the top of his thigh, giving the muscle a tight squeeze that would almost certainly leave a bruise by morning.

There was an audible click as the central locking was activated and the young spy swallowed back the bile that tried to rise up his throat as the bodyguard wrapped his free hand around the back of his neck, pulling him forward into a sucking wet kiss.  Every muscle in Eggsy’s body tensed as a cold tongue licked at his mouth trying to gain entry, long suppressed memories rushing to the surface, a cold sweat of fear breaking out on his skin.  With as much force as he could gather, Eggsy pushed the bodyguard backwards, fumbling to free himself from both the seat belt and the car, his trembling fingers scrabbling at the door handle as his blood pounded in his ears.

Suddenly free Eggsy hesitated for a spilt second deciding which way to run, giving his attacker enough time to round the vehicle and grab him from behind.

            ‘Ooh, you’re a feisty one ain’tcha?  I like it when they fight back.  Makes victory all the sweeter.’  He whispered in his ear, hot breath sending another cold shiver down Eggsy’s spine and making his skin crawl.

Two arms wrapped themselves around his body, a hand groping at the front of his trousers as he was pushed forward onto the car.  Panic settled in before he had a chance to fight it and his mind blanked as he was spun around to face the burly man.  One arm kept him pinned to the car while the other reached up and removed his glasses.

            ‘There.  I wanna see your pretty little eyes.’ Tony’s stale smelling breath ghosting over his ear as he tucked the frames into the breast pocket of Eggsy’s tux.

            ‘B-b-but I can’t see without them.’ The young man croaked, mouth dry from panting in fear. 

            ‘You don’t need to see me darling.  Just _feel_ me.’  Tony snarled as he ground his pelvis into Eggsy’s, his intentions and desires abundantly clear.

Eggsy tried to struggle but stilled immediately when he felt the unmistakeable thin cold press of a blade at his throat, puffy limp lips sucking noisily at the exposed skin of his neck.  This was the one situation he had feared most when he became a Kingsman. That he would let Harry down because of his seedy past.  What would Harry think when he saw how weak his boyfriend had been?  How easily he had been paralysed by fear?  Hot tears pressed at the edges of his eyes as he thought of his beloved Harry, how strong he had been in the face of Deans goons that day at the Black Prince, how easily he had dispatched the men, and how he had replicated the same motions months later when he had himself rescued his mother from his step-fathers clutches.

            Fire roared in his belly, turning his fear into anger.  He would not let himself be the victim anymore.   With a swift sharp raise of his knee, Eggsy caught the bodyguard between his legs causing him to stumble back enough that Eggsy could escape.  He had only gone a few steps when an arm caught hold of his wrist, but letting his training and experience flow from him as instinct Eggsy twirled and slammed his elbow into the man’s face, breaking his nose.  As blood poured freely from the wound Tony tried to fight back two punches landing on Eggsy’s face – one to his eye, the other splitting his lip.  A quick duck, dive and leg sweep had the bodyguard out cold on his back on the alley floor and Eggsy used his watch to dart the man to a bout of Amnesia.         

            Trotting quickly out of the alley, Eggsy wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand, hailed a cab and put his glasses back on.

            ‘Galahad?  Are you there?  What happened?’  The concerned voice of the new Ginger Ale echoed in his ear.

            ‘Had a run in with an Octopus but it’s sorted now, yeah?’  He sighed as he slipped into the back seat of the cab and made his way back to his hotel.

 

Harry wasn’t there to greet him on his return to Statesman HQ.  Disappointed but too tired to dwell on it Eggsy proceeded through the usual round of post mission debrief – Medical check, tech download, written report and face to face interview.  He’d had virtually no sleep due to the constant nightmares that assailed him each time he closed his eyes, and he just wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep for a week now he knew he was safe.

            ‘Are you okay Eggsy?’  Asked Champ as they waited for Harry so they could begin their debrief interview.  As a Kingsman agent, officially ‘Arthur’ had to be present during their face to face interview.

            ‘Yeah, I’m fine.  Jus’ tired tha’s all.’

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Agent Whiskey entered.

            ‘Sorry to bother you both but Harry, Arthur, asked me to tell you to go ahead without him.  He’s got a migraine.’

            ‘Is he okay?’  Asked Eggsy rising from his seat to go to his boyfriend’s side.

            ‘Yes.  He said not to worry.  He’s taken his meds and just needs to lay down in the dark for a bit to sleep it off.’

            ‘Thank you Whiskey.’  Said Champ and the woman left.  ‘Okay then Galahad, let’s get this started shall we?’

Xxxxxxxx

 

            ‘How’s ya head Harry?’ asked Eggsy as he slid into the seat next to him on the Kingsman Jet, handing Harry a glass of water as he did so.

            ‘Much better thank you.’  Came the clipped reply.

            ‘Is everything okay?  Jus’ yous been quiet all day.’  Said Eggsy watching the man intently, seeking any sign to explain his sudden distant behaviour.

Okay Harry was never huge on Public Displays of affection but even the light peck on the cheek Eggsy had given when he finally caught up with the Head of Kingsman later that day had caused Harry to tense up.  And he’d barely said three sentences to him since dinner.

            ‘It’s nothing Eggsy.  I’m just tired, that’s all’

Reaching forward to run his hands through Harrys deliciously thick curls, Eggsy pushed.

            ‘You sure?  You ain’t getting another migraine are ya?’

Harry jerked his head away from the young man’s touch.

            ‘No.  Just drop it!’  Harry snapped, shooting up from his seat and pacing the cabin space.

            ‘What is wrong with you?’  Demanded Eggsy.  ‘Yous had the ‘ump since I got back from LA.’

And there it was, the elephant in the room.  At the mention of his mission Eggsy saw Harry pause for a split second before continuing to pace.  Had he not been watching so closely, hadn’t known Harry so intimately Eggsy could have so easily missed the slight tell that he had found his mark.  Shame flooded him and his fears were realised.  Harry was disappointed in Eggsy.  He had seen his failure to fight back like a true Kingsman and now he realised how right Chester had been.  That Eggsy was not Kingsman material.

            ‘So, where did I go wrong?’  Eggsy curled into his seat, unconsciously making himself less of a target for Harry’s wrath.  It would be painful to hear but Eggsy held onto the one shred of hope that he might get a last chance to do better next time.

            ‘Eggsy, please.  Leave it alone.’

            ‘No Harry!  You got something to say so say it!’ 

Anger burst through his veins like wildfire making him reckless.  He couldn’t help it, he’d lived half his life with other people’s disapproval and it stung him every time.

            ‘You didn’t _have_ to throw yourself at that man at the party.  It was…ungentlemanly.’ 

            ‘What?’  Eggsy was momentarily confused.

            ‘On your mission, Galahad.  It was obvious you were quite enjoying yourself.  You were practically drooling over him.’  Harry spat the last word as if it left a nasty taste.

Eggsy swallowed.  Harry was…jealous?  Merlin had warned him when they first got together that Harry had a slightly possessive streak about him but it had never shown itself before now.  A slight smile quirked the corner of his lips as Eggsy leaned back in his seat.

            ‘Oh Mr Hart.  Are you jealous?’  There was a hint of teasing in his tone.

            ‘A mission isn’t a game Eggsy.’  Harry snapped.  ‘You went too far.’  The disapproval in his eyes was clear for anyone to see, cutting Eggsy deep.  ‘Remember a Kingsman operates at the highest level of discretion and is first and foremost a gentleman.’

Eggsy felt his blood begin to boil in his veins, taking several deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

            ‘How much did you see?  Of the mission I mean.’

            ‘Enough.’ Said Harry, turning away from the younger man to pour himself a drink from the cabinet, his cheeks stained a slight pink.

            ‘How much, Harry?’  Said Eggsy, rising to his feet.  ‘I mean, did you see me flirt with the bodyguard to get closer to the mark?  The way I been _trained to do_?  Or did you see me complete my mission successfully, without a scratch, gaining additional information due to my _connection_ with the Bodyguard?  Or perhaps you saw the bit where the damn bloke insisted on giving me a lift home, only to drag me into some grimy alley, hold a knife to my throat and try to rape me?’  Eggsy yelled.

Harry turned back, eyes wide, shock and concern clear on his face.

            ‘Guess you didn’t bother to stay for that bit, huh?  Well don’t worry.  I got enough experience of being treated like a chunk of meat to know how to defend myself.  Not really gentlemanly to break a guy’s nose and bust his balls but hey, I’m just a tart from the street ain’t I?’

            ‘Eggsy, I..’ Harry tried but he was cut off.

            ‘Don’t you dare have a go at me for doing my job Harry!  You and Kingsman made me what I am.  S’what you picked me for weren’t it?  Cause I ‘ad skills you fucking stuck up posh pricks ain’t got?  I ain’t ever lied to you Harry and I never will.’

Eggsy stormed past the older man and locked himself in the loo as his tears began to fall.

It was clear that Harry didn’t trust him.  Was it always going to be that way?  Was this the price you paid for being in love with a veteran spy?  But, more importantly, was Eggsy prepared to pay it?


End file.
